Il Separatio
"There existed in hidden manuscripts the legend of an entity that stood between good and evil, God and the Devil, Light and Dark, Order and Chaos. These manuscripts were said to have been systematically hunted down and destroyed, as the tales or concepts within were too dangerous to the establishment. Why was Il Separatio so dangerous?" Il Separatio is an entity, for lack of a better word, that has existed since the beginning of creation. However, Il Separatio is surprisingly a lesser known being despite his status and position within the natural order of life and death. However, unlike the concepts of good and evil, Il Separatio is known to be the neutral side between both order and chaos. In Genesis, it reads: “God said, ‘Let there be light’, and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness”. This event was in actuality the struggle between God and Chaos, the eternal void of nothingness which existed before life and all else. But very few are privy as to what else was molded from the separation of the light and darkness. According to legend, this separation between light and darkness took the form of an entity known as Il Separatio meaning “The Separation”. This entity was regarded as being neither good, nor evil. Instead, it represented perfect and absolute neutrality. As this legend placed the third entity midway between God and the Devil, the medieval church did not want people to begin to wonder which entity is the strongest; God or Il Separatio. However, Il Separatio itself admitted that God is its superior. Il Separatio provided a third option, one not recognized by religious teachings. According to the teachings of the religious, good people went to Heaven and bad people were destined for Hell. In some cases, should the situation have been unclear, the person ended up in Purgatory, which is actually the afterlife for monsters. If the individual did good deeds in Purgatory, then he or she progressed to Heaven. If the person was bad, then he or she went to Hell. All was very simple until Il Separatio entered the equation. This entity could claim the people who had done just as much good as they had sinned. So, when a person has done exactly as many good deeds as bad deeds, then that person was said to belong to Il Separatio. The monsters fall into the same category as well, and some even state that Il Separatio is the "Reaper of Monsters". Il Separatio has no qualms nor concern with the affairs that occur in Heaven, Earth, and Hell. As he is only committed to the task at hand, and follows the rules of the natural order to the letter. Things got even more complicated as ancient texts discussed the powers of this entity. According to legend, the power of Il Separatio was “absolutum” meaning “absolute”. With such a description, it is not surprising that many authorized the banning all books mentioning Il Separatio. Therefore, Il Separatio came to be known as Anonymus, “The Anonymous One”, “The Nameless One”, “The One Who Should Not Be Named”. Even the angels barely know the existence of Il Separatio, including the demons. As said before, very few know of his existence, if he even fits into the equation of existence at all. Since Il Separatio is the "gap" of the light and the dark, he is neither living nor dead, nor is he quite physical, simply absolute. Such a power can make both angel and demon tremble, which is why the archangels, God, and Death are aware of him and choose to keep him secluded from the rest of creation. Il Separatio's form is highly unknown. That is due to the fact that he possesses no true form at all, and can only be perceived as to what the viewer sees him as. He is mostly depicted as a cloaked figure, slightly hunched over, and with no discernible features beneath the hood. Those whom have had the immense luck of encountering him describe a feeling of absence and complete serenity, as though there was no order, no chaos, just something that is absolute. Category:Beings Category:God Category:Heaven Category:Hell